


Sweet as Syrup

by crescent_moon123



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, McHanzo owns a coffee shop, McHanzo owns a dog, These men deserve french toast, mlm, no Nsfw, they smooch, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_moon123/pseuds/crescent_moon123
Summary: Welcome to a typical morning of Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, along with their dog Max!
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sweet as Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I really hope you guys like it ;; I have no idea if I should keep going with this one, I think I just wanted to dip my toe in the water with something short n sweet. I hope you love these two gays as much as I do :D

“Hrrmrmmmm…” Jesse McCree let out a low groan, eyes cracking open. He immediately winced, golden light filling his hazel vision. The morning sun sparkled through the curtains, dappling his and Hanzo’s bed. Hanzo…. Speaking of Jesse’s husband, an absolutely delectable smell was drifting into Jesse’s nose. 

“French toast…. nice,” Jesse whispered, eyes crinkling as he smiled. He sat up, yawned, rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes, and gave the Golden Retriever at the foot of his bed a little scratch. “Mornin’, Maxie.” Jesse stood up and stretched, reaching over to pick his dark red bathrobe off of the bedpost, pulling it over his arms. His metal arm gleamed in the sunlight, sparkle vanishing as it was covered by a bathrobe. Jesse tromped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, as the smell of French toast got stronger. There he was. Hanzo Shimada, Jesse’s absolutely perfect husband. A small smile tugged at Jesse’s lips as he snuck up behind the archer, who was paying intense attention to the stove. Hanzo let out a small gasp as Jesse’s strong arm slid around his waist, a pair of warm, chapped lips pressing into the back of his neck. 

“Jesse…” A rare grin crossed Hanzo’s face as he turned in Jesse’s grip, giving his husband a little peck on the mouth. 

“Makin’ French toast, honeypot? Just for lil’ ol’ me?” Jesse made puppy eyes down at Hanzo, peppering smooches all over his husband’s face. Hanzo let out a soft chuckle, closing his eyes as he relished in Jesse’s silly little kisses.

“I figured that I should treat you for working so hard at the coffee shop lately. I know how much you adore French toast, just slathered in syrup. Sweet syrup for a sweet man.” Hanzo stated, as he turned back around to flip the bread in the pan.

“Yer an angel, Han. Ya’ know that?” Jesse chuckled, looking over at the sound of doggie paws padding down the stairs. 

“I know.” Hanzo smirked, giving Jesse a wink. Jesse rolled his eyes and shook his head, before leaning over to give Maxwell a scratch on top of his golden head.  
As Hanzo brought out the plates full of steaming, homemade French toast, Jesse couldn’t help but check out his husband’s… well… assets when he turned. God, Hanzo was beautiful - Strong arms and chest, well groomed beard, those dorky little wing sideburns, beautiful chocolate eyes. What a perfect man. Sometimes Jesse wondered what he did to deserve Hanzo; Jesse was just a no-good ruffian, a soul still cracked, still somewhat haunted by his past. Jesse shook his head; Nope! None of that talk. His therapist always said Jesse, you must remember to be kind to yourself. The past is the past. And Hanzo loves you more than anything. And oh, how the feeling was mutual.


End file.
